Prince Of
by iannetine
Summary: How would two fated souls meet in a world without tennis? [TeFu] Destiny No.2: Prince of Flowers. No.1 Prince of Music.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Of**

Tezuka/Fuji

Rated: T (for shonen-ai)

**-I do not own Prince of Tennis-**

**Destiny#1: Prince of Music **

A standing ovation. The audience applauded much longer than necessary. Their faces were in awe and some were in tears.

"He's doing it again." Inui said. He had expected this to happen. The song Fuji had just played was supposed to be the last one that evening, but still, Fuji sat down the piano again and readied his fingers at the keys.

"Hoi hoi Fujiko! A title nya!" Eiji said in a hushed shout before Fuji could start.

Fuji paused for a while, thinking of one. "Thanks." He whispered back to the red curtain before addressing the audience.

Inui started taking notes, literally, as he scribbled the notes Fuji was playing on the piano. Geniuses had a tendency to improvise and Inui had taken it upon himself to record Fuji's inventions. Both their instructor and the audience would want the piece's music sheet. He would just ask the radio station covering the event to give him a copy of tonight's recitals.

At times Inui would pause from his task and would just listen to the sad melodies coming from Fuji. The tensai was famous for music that could send the audience to tears. Fuji was skilled at the piano, but he was talented in capturing the audience's hearts with his music.

After finishing the song, Fuji enjoyed the audience's praise. He bowed low before walking backstage. The host took a little while to take the floor as he was also in tears.

"Fujiko, that was unbelievable!" Eiji launched at him. "Who would have known that you were making it up on stage?" Eiji bounced around him; he was as lively as the music he played.

"He was making it on stage again?" Ryoma asked. "I wish I could do that." Ryoma had just joined Ryuzaki's piano school. But then again, Fuji started playing the piano since they were four, like him, but he couldn't compose one live.

"It's easy. Just follow your heart." was Fuji's elusive advice.

"It's quite a lengthy one this time." Inui said while observing his notebook.

Fuji smiled mischievously. "Someone was holding back their tears." Fuji liked to make the audience cry. All of them. May it be sobs or a single tear, he would like to let them feel sadness in a good way.

They were interrupted with a call to the stage. Their performance tonight was well received.

"Fuji, where'd you get the title?" Inui asked while they stepped on the spotlight, wondering what he'd answer if a fan asks him again.

Fuji smiled to the crowd and waved. He recalled instances where he had to pick random words to make up the titles. The last impromptu piece he did was strangely titled 'Dragonfly Illusion' because a dragonfly passed his feet that morning.

"I'm not sure Inui." Fuji said while they walked out of the concert hall. "Maybe I just like rimless glasses."

-oOo-

"Guys, we gotta do another one!" Momo excitedly twirled his drumsticks. "Crowd's going wild for an encore!"

Oishi looked over the crowd; the manager of the bar gave his thumbs up. "Okay!" Oishi adjusted his keyboard. "How about we do the new one?"

They all nodded in agreement. Kaidoh struck a very loud note on the base guitar, sending the crowd cheering. He hit it again and Kawamura started to shout. "Ready for another one?!" There were loud shouts from the crowd. "This is our new song--Here it goes!" Kawamura strung his guitar to a fast rhythm. "It's called- Rimless!"

Momo's drums and Kaidoh's base stabilized all the heartbeats of people in the bar. Oishi's timing and precision with the keyboard was expected. The crowd went wild when Kawamura had started his famous growl. "…_falling…to…your…eyes_"

"Holy shit!" Sengoku shouted at his own band mates in the audience. "Damn he's good!" The crowd somehow fell silent in wonder, their eyes fixed on the left-handed kid on stage whose hands stroked the electric guitar. They shouted in cheer before banging their heads to the air.

Tezuka's nimble fingers plucked the guitar effortlessly, making the complicated chords seem simple. Tezuka didn't trash around the stage, he just stood on his corner, focused on his guitar. The earsplitting solo had ended after a few more seconds, leaving the audience breathless.

The whole bar erupted to a cheer after they've finished the song. It was always a good feeling to leave the stage with a satisfied audience.

"That was awesome!" Sengoku had come up on stage; his band was the next performer.

"AWESOME BABY!" Kawamura shouted at him.

"Easy there." Oishi grabbed the microphone and put it back on the stand. "Next band's setting up; we should get going Taka-san."

A few girls passed by them when they were putting their equipment on the van. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks." Tezuka answered coolly, making the girls squeal.

"Well, would you look at that?" Momo paused from twirling his drumsticks. "Tezuka-sempai gets all the girls again!"

"Fushuu." Kaidoh hissed at him. "That's because you hit the drums too hard! Baka!"

"Did you think I didn't notice you missed a note at the end?" Momo pointed his drumsticks to Kaidoh. "Huh, mamushi?"

"It was good for the song's first time." Oishi said, hoping the end the fight. "That was good music Tezuka. Let's go." He pulled Tezuka, rescuing him from the girls. "I have something to say."

"What is it?" Kawamura asked.

"Guess what?" Oishi asked, heightening everyone's impatience. "Remember my uncle's friend who has a recording studio?" He stopped, stalling again. "Guess who got us an appointment!"

"No way!" Momo said bouncing up and down. "You did, Oishi-sempai?"

Oishi nodded. Kaidoh privately rejoiced by grinning.

"The studio was impressed when they heard 'Rimless'." Oishi told Tezuka. "Mind if we make that our album's first single?"

He looked at his band mates. "Fine by me." Tezuka answered when everyone nodded at him. When he wrote the songs, he didn't imagine them on a record. All he wanted was to be able to play at the Annual Battle of the Bands- and win.

"We need another track though." Oishi told them. "But we still have two weeks till record time. So try to write music till next Saturday, we'll practice, and tape 'em next week." He said with an encouraging smile.

They celebrated at Kawamura's sushi house. "I'm going." Tezuka excused himself early from the party. "I still have something to do." His band mates, although protesting, didn't stop him.

"He's writing us another masterpiece." Momo said after Tezuka left. "I can tell it's going to be his best yet."

"Try to contribute more sensible lyrics then." Kaidoh hissed at Momo, whose writing was often rejected because they were a bit unsuited for heavy metal. Kaidoh snickered, resulting in another verbal war

"That guy's enthusiasm for music isn't normal." Oishi stood, moving away from the ruckus.

Kawamura handed him another plate of sushi. "I'm so glad he's in this band."

-oOo-

"I heard Rimless at last night's concert! Man, it was blowin'!"

Everyone at Fuji's table turned their heads to the source of the compliment. Ryoma buried his head in the newspaper, Inui scribbled on his notes and Eiji just stared stupid thinking: was that boy even in last night's concert? Fuji smiled, scooping a large amount of ice cream from the cup. He couldn't believe that that boy wearing gothic make-up was praising him.

"I'd kill to be able to play like him. It was totally cool."

"Cool?" Fuji thought. Never had his composition's been described as cool. Sad, moving, touching were the common words, but not cool.

"Fuji-sempai." Ryoma got his attention. "Rimless is on today's paper." Eiji excitedly looked over, grabbed the newspaper suddenly and smacked it on the table.

"Someone gave a review!" Eiji squealed. Fuji's eyes widened. He didn't know that there was a critic at last night's concert. "Fresh Talent" Eiji read the title out loud. "You did it! Fujiko!" Their concerts were always at the paper, but never had his original work been reviewed before.

However Fuji's smile had vanished. He stared at the short article with sadness and disappointment.

"Eiji." Inui pulled him down his seat. "You better read first."

_...a music bar where bands composed of students were performing. Having heard the place is famous for good school rock, I decided to come inside and see for myself..._

"Nya? A music bar? Rock?" Eiji grabbed Inui's collar. "What's this Inui?"

_I heard fresh music when I heard SG's Rimless that debuted last night..._

"SG?" Inui copied to his notes.

…_Tezuka Kunimitsu, composer of 'Rimless', is also SG's resident electric guitarist who gave the crowd an amazing display of talent in the song's guitar solo, where…_

"Tezuka Kunimitsu…" Fuji repeated when he finished reading the article. He smiled, even if he felt slightly ashamed that he actually thought that he was the 'fresh talent'.

"I'll just walk." Fuji stood up from his seat, leaving his ice cream unfinished.

Eiji slumped low in his chair. "Fuji should've been the one on the paper!"

"It may be my fault." Ryoma told them once Fuji left the café. He thinks he shouldn't have shown Fuji the article. "I was just surprised by having two songs debut last night with the same title."

"No. I think it's mine." Inui said, thinking that if he indicated that Fuji makes his compositions on the spot, someone who read the music sheets would have noticed his talent. "I shouldn't have prepared music sheets for Fuji."

"Che." Eiji messed up his hair. "I don't know who that Tezuka is, but he better be good!"

-oOo-

Entering his room, Tezuka opened the radio on his shelf. He adjusted it to the station that played soothing classical music. The band had a practice that afternoon and Tezuka was beat. He needed some rest before he could start composing a new song.

_...next up is a record of the first song that made my husband shed tears…_

Tezuka was engrossed with the melody since the first note. He turned up the volume, wanting the tune to envelop around him. Putting down his guitar on the bed, he slumped and closed his eyes. He relaxed while listening, taking in each note. However, by the time the song finished, he felt rather sad and lonely. He felt like…crying.

…_that was young Fuji Shusuke's Rimless…_

"Rimless?" Tezuka sat up, surprised to hear that it had the same title as the song he made. He had never thought that the word could be used by someone else. He didn't even plan on titling it 'Rimless.' Just like the song, it just popped in his head.

"Fuji Shusuke…" Tezuka thought. He turned off the radio and grabbed his guitar. Such a sad feeling was perfect for writing music. Tezuka started strumming randomly, which, he found later on, wasn't random at all. He was playing Fuji Shusuke's 'Rimless'; the sad notes stuck in his head. He played some more, realizing he couldn't stop thinking about Fuji Shusuke's music. How could he write music in this state?

He went outside, his guitar in hand. Being outside always clears his head. He walked to the park, where he knew silence was plentiful.

-oOo-

Fuji walked on, still bothered by a certain Tezuka Kunimitsu. In all the years of playing piano, he didn't dream that he'd become famous. All he ever wanted was to play the piano and make people happy, even if all he could create were sad melodies. Remembering the praises the critic gave Tezuka Kunimitsu, he realized that he wanted someone to say that his music is also 'blowin'' or 'cool'.

He sat at a bench and sighed. He was jealous of 'the fresh talent' all of a sudden. All of this could have been avoided if he hadn't thought of 'Rimless' as the title.

Turning his head on the person sitting next to him, he managed to suppress a laugh. It was ironic that the boy had rimless glasses.

"Can I stay and listen?" Fuji asked, noticing the guitar in his hand.

"I'd appreciate it." Tezuka answered. He started to play and as if on cue, a breeze came by.

Fuji closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet air. He could tell the boy was no beginner as he played swiftly, making no mistakes at all. He started to hum with the melody but then, it suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry I got carried away." Fuji tilted his head and smiled. "It's just that you play so beautifully."

Tezuka looked at him with disbelief. This person knew Fuji Shusuke's 'Rimless'…he was just humming to it. He looked at the boy's seemingly closed eyes and stared.

"Please continue." The boy told him. Tezuka, still staring, obliged.

Fuji looked at the boy's hands with fascination. It was incredible to be able to hear that melody from a guitar. A piano…

Fuji's train of thought was suddenly interrupted. It was his turn to stare as he realized the boy was playing his 'Rimless.' He still hadn't memorized what he'd composed, but he was certain that this boy was playing his music.

The song ended, leaving the two speechless. Both seemed to be deep in thought.

"That was "Rimless', wasn't it?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka was surprised the boy had said what he was thinking. "Yes, Fuji Shusuke's Rimless."

Fuji was even more surprised when the boy spoke of his name. "Yes. Mine. Not Tezuka Kunimitsu's…" he trailed.

Tezuka looked at Fuji with utter disbelief. "Yes. Not mine."

They both stared at each other; only the rimless glasses standing between them.

"You play it so beautifully." Fuji told Tezuka, scooting over to his right, inching closer to him.

"It's beautiful to begin with." Tezuka told him, lowering his guitar. "I hoped to write something as equally beautiful."

Fuji smiled. So, 'beautiful' was the word?

"It's easy. Just follow your heart."

Tezuka smiled. "I will." His heart filled with Fuji Shusuke's music.

They talked about their passions until it became dark. The conversation ended with both of them promising to see the other's version of 'Rimless.' As they parted, Fuji offered to help Tezuka compose a song, a happy song. Tezuka accepted and thanked Fuji. He was also thankful that his glasses were rimless.

By meeting Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji had finally found the one person he didn't want cause tears to, swearing to make him happy.

Then again, Fuji was always known to touch people's hearts. By meeting Fuji Shusuke, Tezuka had found the most beautiful note known to man.

His heartbeat.

-----------

iannetine: Help! I haven't decided Destiny#2! Here's what I'm thinking: a) Prince of Theater b) Prince of Chatrooms or c) Prince of (please insert here!) Anything fun would be nice! Thank you so very much!


	2. Chapter 2

iannetine: I am apologizing for those who expected Prince of Theater for this chapter. It was on the top of my list but I'm hesitating if I should continue writing Fuji cross-dressing…(though Fuji did look good as a girl in the tenipuri)…I'm really sorry, I'll think of another one for Prince of Theater…

Forgive me if you like this chapter okay?

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"It's beautiful Kunimitsu." Fuji clapped his hands when Tezuka finished the song. "Your music is beautiful."

Tezuka smiled slightly. "Our music." He corrected, holding a loving gaze to those blue eyes. "Not yours. Not mine."

"Ours." Fuji repeated, his cheeks tinting with happiness.

As they left the bench where they first met, Fuji smiled to Tezuka and said, "It's a beautiful title for our first love song."

Tezuka looked over to the roses on the side of the path. He always thought Fuji resembled of 'Flowers'.

**Destiny#2: Prince of Flowers**

"Stop worrying about me. I thought I told you to go open the shop right away." Yoshiko scolded her son. "Shusuke, you do the flower arrangements and just let Yuuta man the counter. Don't let Yuuta make the flower arrangements." She handed him a bouquet of roses, apparently arranged by his brother.

Fuji laughed; Yuuta does make them poorly. He placed bright colored zinnia flowers at the vase on top of the bedside table. "I'll go and open the shop then." he said with an encouraging smile that his mother could not weather.

"I'm sorry for making you do this on your vacation." Yoshiko smiled to her son. "The money your father sent was spent on my medicine. The shop's all we have now."

"I understand." Fuji kissed her mother on the forehead while saying his goodbye. He doesn't like leaving her mother alone in the hospital, but he had his obligations.

The moment he stepped outside he bumped into another person.

"I'm sorry." The boy told him, not really looking to his eyes. The boy was a head taller than him but he was about the same age. He had golden brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked familiar, like someone he had dreamt. _He's handsome._

The boy tidied the front of his shirt as some of the roses' petals stuck from their collision. Without sparing another second, the boy nodded to him and quickly went his way.

Fuji felt a prick in his chest. Massaging the place where the thorn had pierced, he stood still for a moment, watching the boy disappear from his sight. For a moment, the rose's thorn seemed like Cupid's arrow.

-oOo-

"Good Morning!"

Yuuta's eyes widened with disappointment, not from realizing it was not a customer, but that it was his brother. "Oh it's you." Yuuta continued cutting some of the stems.

To Yuuta's annoyance, Fuji started talking to the cactuses. "How are you doing?" Fuji whispered to them. He paused for a while, appearing to be listening to the silent plants. "Don't worry, one day those flowers of yours will bloom and someone will notice you. Wait patiently."

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked when he sensed that Yuuta was a notch above his usual irritation.

"They're not going to answer." Yuuta rolled his eyes. "People have been coming here since you've gone." Yuuta said quite angrily. "They wanted me to make these…ridiculous…bouquets. I can't understand why they bother with such things."

"Did you make a sale?"

"No." Yuuta told him, looking at his eyes. "They didn't like what I did."

Fuji felt pity for his brother. Yuuta also wanted to help keep their business afloat for their mother, but he just couldn't arrange flowers. "I'll do them." Fuji grabbed the scissors from Yuuta and took over his work. "You're in-charge of the counter."

The door opened and both of them greeted their first 'real' customers.

"What should I get her Momo?" The customer asked his friend. "A rose?"

"Nah! You're so traditional!" Momo laughed a little. "Kamio…she'd like something unique…"

"Daffodils?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Momo's face lightened up at Fuji's interjection, thinking of what daffodils would look like. He surveyed the whole store and to his eyes, the different flowers all look alike.

"Daffodils?" Kamio asked.

Fuji handed him a handful of yellow daffodils tied by a ribbon. "Daffodils say 'the sun is always shining when I'm with you' and 'you're the only one'. It's a unique flower here."

"Really? I'll take those then!" Kamio said smiling silly.

Yuuta snickered to himself. "You really know how to sell flowers, don't you? Making it all up so that he'll buy something expensive."

"You know that spiked hair guy might be right one for the girl." Fuji said, observing the customers from behind the glass walls. "He knew what the girl wanted."

"What are you saying?" Yuuta asked.

"Flowers have meaning." Fuji smiled and went back to his work station. "Daffodils have another one: Unrequited love."

The day ended with just a few more customers. It wasn't really the season for flowers so it was expected. For the next day, it was also expected.

"This is boring!" Yuuta had just finished watering the plants. "We're here all day and not a single customer! Not one!"

Fuji sighed. "You go ahead." He told him. "I'll take care of the store." He'd rather have his brother enjoying himself rather than rant all day.

"Really?" Yuuta asked before he could close the door.

"As you can see, you're not missing any action." Fuji said. "Unless you want to stay here?"

"Bye."

Sitting by his workstation, Fuji looked out the window outside. Almost everyone who passed by peered into the glass to look at the beautiful flowers on display. But no one actually went inside and bought anything. Fuji sighed at how uneventful this day was going to be.

As he was cutting the thorns of the roses, he was pricked. It didn't happen often and he reached down the counter to get a cloth. But the moment he emerged, he noticed there was a person inside the shop.

"How may I help you?"

Fuji's heart jumped when he recognized the customer. He was the handsome boy whom he crashed into yesterday.

"I need flowers."

_Of course. _Fuji thought. _You're in a flower shop._

The boy walked around the shop looking at the flowers on their pots. Fuji's heart jumped when the boy stopped at the small shelf for cacti. The boy looked dreamy as he observed the succulents.

"Something pretty."

_You're pretty._

Fuji shook his head and blushed. He couldn't believe he actually thought about it. But then the boy looked at him and said: "Y-yes. You're…pretty…too."

Fuji wanted to cover his face with his hands. _Nice move Shusuke._ _You actually said that out loud. _He was just thinking about how handsome the boy was. Now his customer must be thinking he was flirting.

"I need help." The boy told him.

Fuji snapped back to reality. "Is it for- a girl?" A part of him wanted the answer to be 'no'.

"Yes. Can you make me a bouquet?"

"Of course. It'll take fifteen minutes."

"Fine. I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

Fuji panicked, seeing that he was already leaving. "Your name?" he asked hurriedly, holding an order slip and a pen.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

-oOo-

Fuji was at the storeroom, grabbing some of his special ribbons. "Your flowers are ready, Tezuka-san." He smiled sweetly when he heard the door open.

"Who?" Yuuta entered the shop.

"Ah—ah…" Fuji blushed. "A customer ordered some flowers."

Yuuta didn't bother with Fuji's suspicious actions. "I forgot- I didn't bring any money."

Just then, Tezuka had entered the shop. Yuuta went to the counter, while Fuji blushed at the sight of Tezuka, remembering his slip up minutes ago. "Here are your flowers."

"They look expensive." Tezuka said, receiving the bouquet and reaching out his pockets. It seemed he didn't remember the incident at all.

_Of course they're expensive. I picked the best and freshest flowers for you! _

"Hey!" Yuuta gritted through his teeth when Fuji grabbed the calculator from him and wrote an amount smaller than the actual price.

"Here you are." Fuji smiled to Tezuka as he handed the receipt. "Thank you! Come again!" he shouted when Tezuka had left the store. _Please come again._

"What's the matter with you?" Yuuta shouted at him. "That is such a low price!"

"Yes I know." Fuji snapped back at him. "Don't you see he's just a student like us? I can't charge him something that big." _And, the fact that customers come back to stores with low prices has nothing to do with it. Nothing at all._ Or so Fuji assured himself.

"He was willing to pay the large amount!"

"Just take it out of MY money." Fuji said, slumping to a chair. Maybe he should have put chemicals on the flowers and poison the receiver of the bouquet. But he wanted to impress Tezuka too much.

"Out of your money? What is the matter with you?" Yuuta disapprovingly shook his head.

_You baka, can't you see? It's so obvious…_ Fuji slumped in a chair. _I think I'm falling in love._

-oOo-

"What do you think of him?"

'He's handsome. He looked so innocent and clueless- it was cute.'

"Did you feel this way too? When he looked at you?"

'Yes. His eyes were so deep; I could feel my heart falling.'

"I'm sorry. At that time I didn't think that he'd notice you- like most people."

'It's okay.'

"I was so surprised when he smiled at you. Did you see him smile?"

'Yes. He must have noticed that I'm your favorite.'

"Do you think I'm hopeless for falling for a guy? And so easily?"

'That's not uncommon you know. You can't command your heart after all.'

"STOP TALKING TO THE CACTUS ALREADY!" Yuuta almost screamed. "Sheesh! You drive me crazy! Every morning!"

"Hai hai." Fuji walked over to his station again, and then started snipping some flower stems as the store was getting busy. Today was an improvement compared to yesterday. Fuji noticed that most teenagers confess on the last day of the month.

"Oishi! What flower has a meaning of True Love?" the customer asked his companion.

"I don't know Eiji. Maybe a rose?"

"Forget-me-not." Fuji answered it for them. "They mean True love and Memories." Fuji grabbed a red rose from a bucket. "Though red roses also symbolize love; giving someone a red rose is like saying I Love You."

The customer seemed convince, as Eiji bought the flower. Fuji was glad to make the sale but he was mostly touched; the moment Eiji bought the flower he handed it to Oishi, saying "For you."

Fuji sighed a long sigh. Yuuta noticed.

"Aren't they sweet? I wish them good luck." Fuji said, a particular face registering in his fantasies.

"Welcome." He heard Yuuta answer. "How may I he--"

Fuji suddenly pushed him away. "Tezuka-san! You came back." Fuji said excitedly, his voice rising in excitement. "How may I help you?"

"I need flowers."

Y_ou're really not an expert here, aren't you? _"The same as yesterday?"

"Not necessarily." Tezuka answered, looking at the cactus once again.

"You can just come back after fifteen minutes." Fuji reminded him.

"That's okay. I'll just wait here."

Fuji's heart was racing. As he walked around, picking different flowers from the shelves, he could feel that Tezuka was staring at him.

"Are these fine?" He asked, sitting himself on his workspace and started snipping slowly…very…very…slowly…

"Whichever you prefer."

Fuji blushed. _He's putting his trust- in me…_

"Isn't it hard to maintain flowers?" Tezuka asked him. Fuji fixed his eyes on his work, trying hard not to risk looking smitten.

"Just water them everyday. Morning is best for most flowers."

"I mean, is it difficult for you? Running a shop and managing business at our age, isn't it hard?"

Fuji almost cut himself. _HE's worried about me? He's WORRIED about me? He's worried about ME?_

"Not at all. I love taking care of flowers. Besides, I have my brother to help."

The boy didn't talk much after that. He just looked at Fuji while he was working.

"Pretty."

Fuji's heart swelled.

"So that's how these are made."

Fuji's smile slightly lost its curve. _Shusuke no baka, of course he was referring to the flowers. _

"It's finished Tezuka-kun." Fuji would have liked to add more to the bouquet to keep Tezuka from leaving, but that would overdo the whole thing.

While Tezuka reached for his wallet, Fuji threw a glare at his brother in the counter. Yuuta scratched his head before writing the low price Fuji quoted yesterday.

"Here's your change."

"Come again!" Fuji waved as Tezuka acknowledged with a "sure".

To Fuji's surprise, Tezuka stopped by the flowerless cactus before going out.

"You're such a trickster." Yuuta shook his head at him. "You really are something…"

"What?" Fuji said, offended.

"That Tezuka-san didn't accept the change," Yuuta locked the cash box. "He just told me to tip it to you."

-oOo-

The flowers were in full bloom the next day. But Yuuta noticed that his brother was more abloom than any other flower in the store.

"What's the matter with you?" Yuuta asked; his face had a trace of concern. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Get back the counter Yuuta. He's coming any second!" Fuji scrambled around looking for a special white flower. He had planned to make a bouquet beforehand but he'd wouldn't trade those fifteen minutes for anything in the world.

"Honestly Yuki, don't you think I'm doing something wrong?"

'But you're happy with this, aren't you?'

"Yes, just seeing him everyday for a mere fifteen minutes…makes me happy."

'You're in love.'

"I'm afraid so."

'Good luck.'

"Would you just leave the plant alone? A customer's coming." Yuuta told Fuji.

Fuji spun around just in time to meet Tezuka's eyes. _He really did come. _Fuji smiled brightly as if a genie had fulfilled an impossible wish.

"You need flowers." Fuji giggled when Tezuka opened his mouth. He knew what the boy would say.

"Yes." Tezuka smiled. He looked at Fuji, amused.

Fuji straightened his apron, slightly embarrassed for being too friendly. Tezuka was a customer after all.

Fuji went to his work station and began to assemble the flowers. He spent all night thinking of what to do with today's bouquet. He tried to hard to suppress his large grin when Tezuka leaned in close.

"This is new."

Fuji was so happy that Tezuka had noticed his special flower. He had to persuade a very, very adamant Nanjiroh to let him pick these from his garden.

"These are gardenia." Fuji said simply, as if the name would mean anything to Tezuka. The boy just doesn't know that Gardenia says "you're lovely" and that it symbolizes "Secret Love".

"Gardenia." Tezuka repeated. "She'd like that."

Fuji did cut himself this time. "I'm fine. It's fine." Fuji went to the counter and totally lost control beneath it. He had totally forgotten The Girl.

"Hey, you are ill! Take a seat. I'll just continue with Tezuka-san." Yuuta said, worried. Little did he know that his brother was heartbroken.

_I should have known. There was a warning from the beginning. I should have known._

"Nice try Yuuta." Fuji emerged with a bandage on his hand. "But I won't let you take Tezuka-san's tips."

"Hmph!" Yuuta went back to his calculator and journals. He was actually worried his brother for nothing.

"She'll love this, I'm sure." Fuji handed him the finished bouquet. It turned out to be more beautiful than he planned. "You can just take it Tezuka-san."

Tezuka looked at him surprised. "Take it?"

"You don't have to pay for it, I mean." Fuji smiled; his smile a little cheerless. "I just picked the gardenia from somewhere."

"I'm sure it's expensive." Tezuka said reaching out for his wallet.

"No, please take it." Fuji said. He nodded and bowed; he was pretty convincing.

"If you say so." Tezuka looked at him skeptically. "Thank you."

Fuji's heart broke to pieces when Tezuka smiled at the flowerless cactus again. But still, Fuji waved goodbye when Tezuka left.

"YOU ARE DEFINITELY ILL!" Yuuta shouted at him. "Why didn't you let him pay? I can understand he's a student and all but we can't make money when you're giving AWAY THINGS FOR FREE!"

"Take it out of my money." Fuji said, falling to a low state right away.

By the end of the day, all the other flowers were still in bloom; Fuji was the one flower that withered away.

-oOo-

Tezuka knocked and entered.

"Kunimitsu…" Ayana motioned for him to come to bed. "Good news…I'm leaving the hospital tonight." She said sleepily.

"Really Ma?" Tezuka said. Her mother had been confined here for the past two days. Ayana had taken a hazardous mineral supplement. "Congratulations." He said handing her the bouquet of flowers.

Ayana smiled to the beautiful gardenias. She removed the paper and set the flowers on the vase near the bedside table. "I'm overwhelmed honey. But aren't these expensive?"

"Yes they are, but…"

"I'll take care of these for you at home, so you won't have to buy so many." Ayana said. "They'll be our little pets." She said before going to sleep.

Tezuka nodded in surrender. It just seemed too cruel to wish for mother to stay ill just so that he could visit the flower shop again.

And for the third time, he still didn't know what his name was. Why O why it is so hard to ask for his name?

Like bees to honey, he can't seem to resist this attraction. Ever since he bumped into that boy in the hospital hallway, he couldn't stop thinking that Cupid's arrow hit him straight at the heart when a rose's thorn pricked him.

He had the idea to buy flowers for his mother that way, hoping he'd bump into the boy whenever he'd buy some flowers on the flower shop near the hospital. Great was his surprise when the boy turned out to be working for the shop.

He even told the boy "You're pretty too" when the boy had said "They're all pretty." Even when he said so straightforwardly, the boy just didn't take interest.

And oh, did he like to watch him. He was the most beautiful flower there. He could just stare at him all day, choosing the flowers, snipping the stems, tying the ribbons…

And now, his excuse wasn't an excuse anymore. He didn't have a reason to come back to the flower shop anymore as his mother would be coming home. He needed a reason to go there…so that he could ask his name…even just his name…

Picking up a gardenia from the vase, Tezuka sat down and started detaching petals, one…by…one…

…He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

He loves me not.

He loves me.

Tezuka looked at the white petals on the floor. Even if he did ruin the beautiful flower, he couldn't find a reason to go back.

He loves me not.

-oOo-

Fuji stared outside the glass wall, expecting Tezuka would show up. _You drove him away with your foolishness._ He thought to himself. The flower offering was supposed to be the start of a beautiful connection…but even gardenias couldn't gain him friendship.

The Time would come; the exact second that the boy used to appear in front of that glass door. Fuji didn't want to admit to himself that he was still expecting for him to come.

The second had passed. He did not come.

Minutes have passed and still he didn't come. Every time he heard the door open his eyes would shot at the door, hoping it would be him. Customers went and gone, but still he hasn't come.

"Ehh…you're bleeding." A boy with a white cap told him. Fuji was too disillusioned that he couldn't focus. Fuji once again found himself sinking behind the counter.

It was a terrible feeling, but deep inside, he knew it was bound to happen. The Girl must have agreed to be Tezuka's girlfriend by now. What a very lucky girl.

"I'm jealous of you. Don't you know that you're very lucky to be able to see him everyday?"

Fuji stayed hidden behind the counter, sitting frozen solid when he heard the familiar voice.

"What's his name by the way?"

"Yuki." Fuji answered his face plastered with a smile. He clenched his fists, trying to contain all his emotions that blurred of shock, happiness and confusion when he saw Tezuka was talking to the plant. "H-he just blossomed his first flower today."

Tezuka didn't even move an inch when he said: "I was talking to the cactus."

The world had suddenly stopped for Fuji. "Fuji Shusuke." He said after a while. "You can just call me Shusuke."

"Shusuke, I need something." Tezuka said, lifting the small cactus pot from the shelf.

"How may I help you?" Fuji smiled.

The season was around. Two flowers were about to blossom into love. And at last, the last white petal of the gardenia fell.

He loves me.

And I love him.

--------------------

iannetine: I'll be posting a list of the destinies I've thought about in my profile. You can just comment on what you want and I'll really try to make you a story. Thanks for rann for the Flowers idea!

P.S. Cactus means Endurance. I'll need some because I'm going to write non-stop tonight. I hope I can make it till Black Magic Love!

Thank you for reading! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The cursed be no more, the end of the kindred come

iannetine: Well, that took ages. I feel so sorry for myself for not being able to update. But, I hope you enjoy this one! Thank you so much for those who read and reviewed last time! You're all the best!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"Thank you Yuki. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hn?"

"Nothing Kunimitsu." Fuji chuckled as he lowered his head to smell the gardenias Tezuka raised. "These are the prettiest flowers."

"Not as pretty as you." Tezuka glanced at him.

Fuji laughed. At last, it was him and not the flowers. "Ouch!" Bringing his hand to his face, Fuji found a cactus' thorn embedded on his finger.

"You're pretty too Yuki." Tezuka said as he examined Fuji's bleeding finger. Fuji blushed terribly as Tezuka put the bleeding finger in his mouth. "Don't be so jealous."

**Destiny #3: Prince of Vampires**

_The cursed be no more, the end of the kindred come_

_When sun naught burn, the last have risen_

_Alone the mortal's fate shall be_

_One hath no love given_

"Whoops!" the young Kawamura slipped and fell down. He kicked the ball too hard and it went over the gates of the old mansion. "I'm sorry."

"I'll get it for you." The young Fuji said as he squeezed himself on the space between the iron bars of the gate.

"Fujiko!" the young Eiji cried. "Come back nya!"

The ball kept on bouncing and Fuji chased after it. "Wait!" Fuji cried out to the ball as it rolled nearer and nearer to the house.

"Gotcha!" Fuji knelt down to fetch it. But he stopped almost instantly when he saw a pair of hazel eyes glimmer from below. Taking a second look, he sat on the grass and smiled.

"Hello."

The little boy looked up from the window in fear. "Aren't you…" he came closer to show his face "…scared of me?"

The young Fuji shook his head. He titled his head in question. "Are _you_ scared of me?"

"N-no."

Fuji laughed a little, sensing the untruthfulness in his answer. "Then play with us." Fuji held out his hand and smiled his brightest. "Come with me."

The boy smiled at him. But two seconds later, the smile had turn into a frown.

"N-no."

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Fuji said. "We're friends ne?"

"I'm not afraid! I c-can't come with you." The boy replied. "Not now."

"Why not?" Fuji asked, searching for the handle that would open the iron windows.

"I can't. I'm a-" the boy paused in hesitation.

There was a loud scream. It seemed to belong to his brother Yuuta. It was followed by another set of wails from Eiji. It looked like they were crying about Fuji who apparently, was eaten by monsters.

"It's getting dark." Fuji looked up to the purple sky. "I have to bring Yuuta home." He said to himself. He hugged his ball and ran to the gate. A moment later, the wailing stopped and silence consumed the night once again.

"I'm a vampire."

-oOo-

"_He's here." the young Tezuka closed the curtains excitedly. He had been waiting for him all week._

"_Why are you in a hurry Kunimitsu?" Ayana asked as Tezuka ran in the hall and down the stairs. _

"_I'm going to play with him before it gets dark." Tezuka stopped to answer. He ran again before his mother could say anything._

"_Your grandfather is in his study." Ayana shouted with a smile. She had never seen her son this enthusiastic before. _

"_I'm going outside!"_

_Ayana instantly looked out the window. The sun had not set. _

"_Kunimitsu! Don't!" Ayana ran after him. Landing at the foot of the stairs, she could only gasp at the blazing sunlight from the open door. "NO!" she cried out loud as she knelt down the floor, crying over the loss of her son._

"_Mother?" _

"Mother?" Tezuka asked in a mumble.

"Wake up Kunimitsu. Time for school." He heard her say through the door.

"Yes mother." Tezuka put on his glasses and got dressed. Even if he did leave the curtains open, the sun could not wake him up. It took him years to adjust to this daytime schedule but it seemed his body has been refusing it lately.

"Don't you feel...different…today?" his mother asked when he got out of his room. "No itchy feeling or anything?"

"No, mother. I'm fine." Tezuka accompanied her mother to her room. "Sleep well." He bade her a good day's rest before leaving the house.

Opening the front door, he was greeted with the morning sun in the horizon. The sunlight that was supposed to turn him to ashes just glowed on his skin. He was a vampire. A rare vampire. A daywalker.

Ever since the discovery, he'd been living the life of a normal human being. He was given permission to attend school and was allowed to meet other people. There was only one condition that he must follow or else everything would be taken away. No one must know that he is a-

"VAMPIRE!"

Tezuka stood frozen at the door as all the eyes in the room sharply turned to his direction. _Had they found out?_

"Are you coming with us Tezuka?" Inui broke the stiffened silence. "We're sleeping over at Fuji's tonight."

"Nee-san bought a lot of horror movies." Fuji explained. "You're coming ne?"

"Ah." Tezuka agreed at once. He gave a sigh of relief. It appeared that everyone was talking about a really frightening vampire movie before he came in. He was about to ask Fuji about it but the teacher entered the room.

Tezuka sat on the farthest chair out back, just behind Fuji's. The class was busy copying notes when Fuji turned his head to look back at him.

"I'm really glad that you could come." Fuji whispered. "It really made my day." He smiled sweetly.

He often refused invitations for activities like these; there was just too much risk of being found out. But since he agreed out of blue, there was no turning back. He gave a nod to Fuji. "This would be the first time we'd spend the night together, isn't it? I'm looking forward to it."

Fuji chuckled in glee. "Me too."

When he looked away, Tezuka's eyes unconsciously traveled Fuji's neck. With his senses heightening, Tezuka noticed how fast Fuji's blood rushed to his cheeks…

And Fuji's heartbeat…that became loud and fast with each second…raising Fuji's body temperature to a visible heat…

And his throat …his milky, unblemished skin...pulsing into a mesmerizing rhythm…and the sensation of his teeth sinking into Fuji's-

"Tezuka…are you feeling okay?" Fuji's forehead wrinkled in concern. "You look pale; you want me to take you to the school clinic?"

"N-no, I'm fine." Tezuka violently shook his head to get the images out of his mind. _What was I thinking? _

"Are you sure?" Fuji extended his hand to touch Tezuka's forehead.

Tezuka closed his eyes as their skin came in contact. Fuji's hand was warm and Tezuka tried hard to resist taking Fuji's throbbing wrist in his mouth.

"I'm just-" Tezuka said, bringing a hand to his face. "Hungry…" Tezuka breathed deep. His teeth are itching to sink in Fuji's skin. "Thirsty…" Tezuka couldn't take his eyes off of the corner of Fuji's neck and shoulder.

"Okay." Fuji smiled sweetly again. "It's lunch anyways." Fuji turned to look at the blackboard again to take notes. Tezuka couldn't help but stare at Fuji's pen that grazed the side of his neck as he listened. The itching in his teeth grew worse.

Tezuka couldn't control himself anymore. He was about to grab Fuji's shoulders from behind when the lunch bell rang, awaking him from his trance.

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked when he turned around to find Tezuka's face so close to him.

"Ahem." Tezuka stepped back, putting his hands inside his pockets. "It's lunch."

"'Kay." Fuji managed to say before Kawamura stepped in and offered some sushi.

-oOo-

"Hoi hoi Fujiko," Eiji stopped bouncing all of a sudden. "Why do you think Tezuka likes to be alone so much?"

"Um?" Fuji followed Eiji's eyes and saw Tezuka sitting on a table all alone. He laughed to himself, as student after student excused themselves from the table when they saw that Tezuka was already there. "I don't think so. Everyone just keeps avoiding him, that's all."

"That's because Tezuka's scary nya!" Eiji shuddered.

Fuji's blue eyes fixated on Tezuka. True; Tezuka's eyes were frightening, especially today. His face looked more angry and troubled more than usual, as though he would shout at anyone who comes near him.

"He's just…lonely." Fuji's voice was sad. "Don't wait for me."

"Nya?" Eiji blinked stupidly. "Fuji? Fuji?" He turned around and saw Fuji already approaching Tezuka's table.

"Hello."

Tezuka woke up from his stupor. He froze the moment he saw Fuji's smiling face. Fuji was the last person he wanted to see…as it was the thing he desired the most.

"Yes?" Tezuka managed to ask, his head twitching at the sight of Fuji's neck.

"Can I sit with you?" Fuji sat on the chair across him. "I'll accompany you while you eat."

Tezuka only nodded. He continued to eat his lunch while listening to Fuji chatter about something. What it was he didn't know. He was engrossed with Fuji's accelerating heartbeat ringing in his ears. Food was useless after all. Nothing could ever fill the hunger he had, except perhaps Fuji's sweet, warm blood…

Tezuka closed his fists more tightly. He didn't know why Fuji was the only one who triggered his _thirst_. He would have fed on anyone if it wasn't him. He didn't want to hurt Fuji of all people.

Fuji was always there for him ever since. Fuji wasn't scared of him. Even if he didn't open himself to the human world that much, Fuji accepts him just the same. Fuji is his most valuable friend.

But he couldn't restrain himself anymore.

"Tezuka…" Fuji coughed and looked away. His cheeks turned pink. "Please stop looking at me like that…"

All Tezuka noticed was Fuji's face going hot. Tezuka's hand stealthily grabbed Fuji's wrist. Pulling Fuji from across the table, he lifted himself in his chair, ready to launch at Fuji's neck.

To Tezuka's dismay and relief, Fuji was quick to turn away. Breathing heavily, the shocked Fuji stood up from his chair and went dashing out of the canteen.

_What happened?_ Tezuka thought as he regained self-control. Remembering Fuji's surprised face, he hurriedly went and chased after him. _What did I do?_

Spotting Fuji idly walking in the corridors, Tezuka slowed down and readied to speak.

"Fuji." Tezuka called out.

"T-Tezuka!" Fuji almost yelled when he turned around. "I'm sorry, I h-had to go to the bathroom." He avoided his eyes and continued biting a nail in anxiety.

Feeling Fuji's temperature rising again, Tezuka shook his head. _Concentrate_

"There's something you should know." Tezuka started.

"What?" Fuji yelled in surprise. He breathed hard, covering his mouth with a hand.

"I never wanted to break your trust, but…I can't keep hiding it from you any longer."

Tezuka adjusted his glasses, pausing in contemplation. Should he break his promise with his mother and tell Fuji that he's a vampire? Moreover, would Fuji be willing enough to give his own blood when he asks? He was bound to feed on Fuji anyways so why not give him the heads up? Who knows, Fuji might just cooperate if he'd ask.

"Fuji, I'm- "

"Don't say it!" Fuji yelled at him as he stepped in close. "Tezuka…" he looked down his shoes. "I don't think I'm ready…"

_What? _Tezuka racked his head for some sort of illumination. Tezuka stared at Fuji. _Does Fuji know my secret already?_

"Whatever you want to say," Fuji stepped back this time, "Say it tonight okay?"

Fuji's blue eyes stared at him so intently that all the nerves in his body had gone numb. For the lack of a more well-thought answer, Tezuka only said "Alright." To his surprise Fuji nodded and smiled in response.

"I need to find Eiji now so…" Fuji turned around, "see you at class."

He was left standing there, the confession he rehearsed that morning simply running off his mind.

_Fuji isn't ready for what?_

-oOo-

"Whoa!" Inui almost fell from where he sat. "He really came!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have come after all." Tezuka said, putting on the shoes that he just took off. In truth, this was the last place that he wanted to be. Then again, here was where he always wanted to be. Tezuka couldn't sort out which he preferred.

Should he keep his secret from Fuji? Or not?

If he should tell him, there's a chance Fuji would get scared of him...and a chance that he'll still accept him just the same…

If he should keep the secret, it would all depend on his strength to keep his fangs off of Fuji. And right now, that strength is ebbing away. If he couldn't control himself, Fuji would get hurt either way. Which brings us back to the unavoidable:

Fuji who doesn't know, or Fuji who does. _Which to prefer? _

"He's just joking Tezuka." Kawamura told him while opening a bag of chips. "Right, Fuji?"

Tezuka's eyes automatically fell on Fuji who was sitting on his bed. He didn't look directly at his eyes at first, but then Fuji smiled to him and said "Yeah, we're really glad you came."

Tezuka couldn't blame them for being surprised. Especially Fuji, who most probably thought he wouldn't come because of the incident that morning. Even Tezuka wondered why he came. This night was bound to be a disaster, but in the end, his desire for Fuji's blood won.

Selecting the farthest possible place from Fuji, Tezuka sat down next to Eiji. It was a good location, as Eiji's questions and violent reactions kept him busy and distracted. Everyone was new to the vampires of the westerners. They were dark creatures, unearthly and atrocious.

What would everyone think if he said he is one?

"AH! Why is she letting him come to his house nya?" Eiji asked once again. "Doesn't she know he's a vampire?"

"She doesn't Eiji." Inui answered, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It seems she doesn't know how to read the signs."

"But it's so obvious!" Kawamura interjected. "Now she's gonna get bitten like the last girl…"

"Can we open the lights? Just for this part?" Eiji hid behind a pillow. "I don't want to see…"

On the screen, the vampire had already bitten the young lady. It was strange however, that she had a smile on her face. In the next scene, the young lady who supposedly died has come to life again.

"She let herself get bitten?!" Eiji scratched his head. "Why? Why? Why?"

"Maybe because they love each other?" Kawamura answered, unsure of himself.

Tezuka almost jumped at his seat when the lights suddenly opened.

Inui was browsing his notebook frantically. He did a little research on vampires from Europe and it seems he has another answer to the question. "Aha! The kiss!"

"A kiss?" Fuji asked, getting up from his lying position.

"Weren't you watching Inui?" Eiji threw a pillow at him. "That wasn't a kiss!"

"A vampire's kiss…" Tezuka repeated.

"That's right. A vampire's kiss is given to transform the victim into a vampire."

Correct, Tezuka thought. His mother told him about it. He couldn't recall much though, but she said that he couldn't perform a kiss because he was prophesized to be the last of their kind. There was a curse that he can't be loved by anyone because the last vampire couldn't possibly have vampire children. Or something like that.

"WHAA? She's not dead?!" Eiji's eyes opened wide when the young lady opened her eyes all of a sudden.

"So she wanted to be vampire?" Kawamura asked, finally understanding the plot of the story. "Because she didn't want him to spend eternity all alone?"

"He turned her into a vampire so she could stay with him forever." Tezuka told them. Remembering the prophecy, maybe he wasn't meant to live amongst humans after all. He shouldn't have friends in the first place.

That was the answer. It wasn't inevitable for Fuji to get bitten. If he would stay away, lock himself in the dark corners of their house, then Fuji wouldn't get hurt.

"I don't understand." Fuji suddenly spoke. "If they had wanted to be together, wouldn't it be much better if the vampire turned into a human instead?"

_Me? _ Tezuka looked at Fuji in disbelief. He had never looked at it from that point of view before. _A human?_

"Then they'd be able to spend mornings in the park and eat real food." Fuji added.

Tezuka watched as they all laughed. He turned to the screen, to the two vampires that shared a coffin when day-break came. Odd, he thought what vampires would do for love.

"It's so creepy…" Eiji shivered as he prepared his bed. "Do you have any of those stakes, nya Fujiko?"

"Sorry Eiji, but no." Fuji said, getting up from his bed and turning off the lights. "We have garlic though."

"But it's just a movie Eiji." Fuji said as if trying to convince himself. "Vampires aren't real."

"You're looking at one." Tezuka whispered to himself. "But there won't be any soon."

The last of the topic being said, they had the change of subject. They talked about movies, food and school. Tezuka regretted missing times with friends like these, now that he had sworn to never show his face to them again after tonight.

"You Tezuka," Fuji called his attention when everyone was asleep.

"Hn?" Tezuka was still awake. He was having trouble getting to sleep at night lately.

"Do you have a girl you like?" Fuji asked, concealing a part of his face with his blanket. "I didn't catch what you said when Eiji asked you…" he added instantly.

"No, I don't." Tezuka told him the truth.

"Really? Do you like…anyone…though?" Fuji asked again. Tezuka couldn't see Fuji's face, but he felt Fuji's temperature was rising again. His heartbeat was getting fast too.

"Why do you ask?" Tezuka said in reply.

"What were you trying to tell me this morning?" Fuji answered. "You can tell me now."

It was good that he stopped him that morning. Thanks to Fuji, he could disappear in peace. "Nothing. Forget about it."

"Oh…" Fuji said. Tezuka couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his voice.

"Just know that I'm ready okay?" Fuji told him. He greeted him a good night's sleep and fell silent.

_Ready?_

All of a sudden, Tezuka felt the _thirst_ again. His mouth had gotten dry and fangs were starting to show. _What is happening to me? _That's when he realized- He needed…blood. He needed…Fuji…

He looked out the window. A vampire bat.

"Mother?"

-oOo-

Fuji sat up at the sound of a door opening. He was surprised to see Tezuka was getting out of the room.

"Where are you going Tez-" he stopped in realization. "Oh.."

He laughed. He laughed at himself for getting depressed so easily. Of course Tezuka wouldn't say it when everyone was around.

Getting up, he followed him out of the room. "The bathroom?" Fuji shook his head. It was so much like Tezuka to choose an odd place for a confession.

"I don't understand the prophesy…I want Fuji…no else will do…"

Fuji was about to enter but he stopped. Tezuka appeared to be speaking to someone else.

"I want to… feel him…taste him…in my mouth…"

Fuji covered his own mouth. _Tezuka wanted what in his mouth?_

"I want to drink it all…Every…last…drop…"

Fuji knees suddenly got weak. He can't believe what he was hearing. _I didn't know you were capable of thinking of such things…_

Fuji was about to return to his room when the bathroom door suddenly burst open.

"Tezuka!" Fuji backed away from him. "I needed to go the bathroom…" he told him as an excuse for being there.

"I was talking to my mother…" Tezuka said, he was choosing his words carefully, as it would be his parting words for Fuji. "She said I had to go home right n-"

"I heard," Fuji cut him, "what you said."

"You heard?" Tezuka's brows furrowed. It was then that Tezuka realized it. Deep inside, he wanted Fuji to know. Just as how the girl in the movie presented herself to the vampire, he was also wishing for Fuji to do the same. To quench his thirst…

And Fuji was making it easier to throw his resolve away…showing no resistance whatsoever…

"Yes…and I'm happy." Fuji said bashfully, "I never thought you felt for me so strongly…"

Fuji was surprised of Tezuka's reaction. He had to step backwards because Tezuka kept walking straight towards him. Fuji was beginning to get worried. The look on Tezuka's face says he wants it real bad. Really, really bad.

"But I think we should just take it slow…I don't know if I can give you want you want exactly…" Fuji finally reached the wall. "But I could try…I really do feel the same way about you…"

Fuji finally ran out of room. Tezuka took his shoulders and lowered his head. Fuji was about to push him away when Tezuka suddenly stepped back.

"What did you say?" Tezuka asked, extremely alarmed.

"Huh?" Fuji asked, still awestruck at what Tezuka was about to do. "I…like you too."

"You," Tezuka's forehead creased. "-like me?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" Fuji said, followed by nervous laughter. But then… "Wait, don't…you?"

"I don't Fuji."

Fuji's felt like he was the biggest fool.He must be crazy to imagine that Tezuka likes him.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so embarrassed of myself." Fuji hid his face in his palms. He quickly walked away. "Of course you don't…I'm so stupid…just forget everything I said…"

"Fuji, wait!" Tezuka called him back.

"I can't believe I told you those…what was I thinking…" Fuji opened the door to his room. "I was only imagining things…I'm so embarrassed…"

Feeling angry at himself, Fuji could only feel lower knowing that Tezuka doesn't really like him.

"Fuji, I'll tell you my secret."

"What?" Fuji closed the door to his room again. "Your secret?"

"I was supposed to tell you this morning." Tezuka told him, looking directly at his eyes. "Fuji…I'm a vampire. So I need to stay away from you from now on."

Fuji looked at Tezuka in utter disbelief. What a horror movie this has been.

"Ha ha." Fuji laughed. "Good one." Fuji wiped his tears. "But I wasn't joking when I said I liked you Tezuka."

-oOo-

"_I don't Fuji."_

The phrase repeatedly haunted Tezuka's memory. Because at that moment, he felt Fuji's heartbeat ceased. It was as though all the warmth in Fuji's body disappeared. He had gone empty and frozen. In the end, he still hurt Fuji.

Thinking about it, he did like him. He loves him even. He wanted to kiss him at that moment. Make Fuji his, eternally. He wanted Fuji to be with him forever. Ever since that day, the day when Fuji extended his hand to him, his warm smile like the blazing sun. A sun that was supposed to be his death, but gave him a different life instead.

But he was destined to be alone and unloved for all eternity. Tezuka finally understood what scares him the most, scared of loving someone because he knew it would last forever.

Locking himself at the dungeon. He could clearly see the rising sun from the iron windows; the only witness to his melancholy. He regretted not telling him what he really felt. The _thirst_ was no longer there, but he wanted Fuji more than ever.

"Can you," a voice echoed in the small room. "Come with me now?"

Fuji was seated near his window again. He had his hand extended like before, beckoning him to come.

Tezuka hurriedly went to him. He ran much faster now, but still with the same eagerness from the day that he saw him.

"Fuji." He breathed slowly. "How did you know where I live?" And more importantly, "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to have it." Fuji unbuttoned his shirt and took the collar. Turning his head to the side, he gave Tezuka some space. "Every last drop." Fuji laughed and smiled.

Tezuka couldn't deny that he wanted Fuji's blood. But he couldn't take it when he hurt Fuji so much.

"I remembered." Fuji told him, his voice was raspy from crying so much. "I had my doubts at first, but when I saw Inui's notebook, I came running back here." He smiled. "It's so convenient, daywalkers _can_ spend mornings in the park and eat real food."

"How did you know?" Tezuka asked, completely caught off guard.

"You were about to kiss me right?" Fuji asked. He laughed. "A vampire's kiss, of course." He smiled sweetly. "Well, go ahead."

Tezuka approached him slowly. "I have another secret."

"I already know that you're leaving." Fuji sniffled. "I heard you whispering in my room."

"Not that." Tezuka cut him off. He grabbed Fuji by the waist and lowered himself on his neck. "I love you."

"What?"

Fuji's hands automatically wrapped themselves around Tezuka as fangs pierced through his skin.

Licking his teeth, Tezuka lifted his head to see if Fuji got hurt. The wound healed itself at that instant, but it seems it was still painful for Fuji. He was staring blankly into space.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji pointed.

"My son…" his mother appeared through the door. "You've fulfilled the prophesy." She walked outside to the sunlight. "We are…free."

"Your fangs…they're disappearing." Fuji looked at Tezuka's teeth more closely. "Do they only show at night?" Fuji paused. "How many have you kissed?! I want their names!"

Tezuka could almost laugh at Fuji's jealous face. "From now on," Fuji pouted. "You kiss only me, okay?"

"But I'm free…." Tezuka said, buttoning Fuji's shirt for him. Fuji was his sunshine all along. "I'm not a vampire anymore."

"Even so." Fuji smiled.

It wasn't a horror movie after all. Even if horror movies do have happy endings; love stories don't have endings at all.

_A kiss from a human that loveth thine _

_Turn the once unloved to a love divine _

_The vampire rule shall cease at hence_

_Only love shall live till eternity ends_

It doesn't end. It lasts forever.

--

iannetine: Well, was this a horror story so far? Tell me please…


End file.
